Moments of Their Life
by BlackAmulet
Summary: A Series of Junjou Egoist Ficlets. Some chapters rated M. Currently under construction: Parts 8 and 9 of Hiroki's B'day have been removed. I will update with edited versions of these parts later. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Birthday Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Junjo Romantica sadly doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from writing this story.

* * *

**Hiroki's Birthday - Part 1**

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san!" Nowaki nudged the still sleeping Hiroki. Cocooned in a bundle of sheets and blissfully sleeping unaware, Hiroki merely grunted.

"Hiro-san, wake up!" Nowaki's efforts produced only more discontent grumbles.

When the nudger proved to be very persistent and still shaking his shoulders, Hiroki rather violently swatted the hands away and with an impressive growl, turned over onto his stomach to continue his peaceful slumber.

Nowaki gave a small pout. True, this was an everyday ritual, but today was Hiro-san's birthday! And though the midnight grope they'd had (one of Nowaki's timely birthday presents to a very reluctant Hiroki, of course) may have attributed some to his lover's tiredness, Nowaki still thought that was no reason not to wake up. And furthermore, Hiro-san was going out for work at the university, the rest of the day. Never mind the test Hiro-san was cackling about last night, Nowaki was going to be without Hiro-san for the whole day on _Hiro-san's birthday_! Nowaki thought that some morning time well spent together should be granted as compensation.

But of course, his Hiro-san was as difficult to wake up as any other day.

Nonetheless, not giving up, Nowaki pursued the task again. When only a muffled and mumbled "go away" was the response, Nowaki tried a different approach. Granted, Nowaki had promised Hiro-san a long time ago not to wake him up this way on workdays, Nowaki thought today warranted special measures.

Slipping under the blankets, Nowaki trailed one of his hands into Hiro-san's messy hair and the other down the wonderfully bare spine in appreciation. Leaning down, he started nibbling on the tip of one ear and gave it a leisurely lick. The hand down lower Hiroki's back slowly curled around to the front and slid upwards to one tempting nipple. Tweaking the bud, Nowaki whispered, "Hiro-san, wake up."

Hiroki hmmed and turned his head towards Nowaki. Nowaki lowered his head to press a gentle kiss while a smile curved his lips at his lover's unconscious gesture. His hand left Hiroki's torso and continued on a path downwards, slipping into the waistband of Hiroki's boxers.

Hiroki's eyes sleepily blinked open and he released a gasp just as Nowaki's hand gripped his member. He lay still for a moment, uncomprehending the sensations. Then, Hiroki thanked the excuse of having just woke up and yielded fully in to Nowaki's ministrations while outwardly hissing a curse.

And so began their day...

* * *

TBC

A/N: Drop by a comment and I'm happy to accept ideas/requests for moments in which you would like to see this couple in the future. Thanks!


	2. Birthday Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Junjo Romantica sadly doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from writing this story.

* * *

**Hiroki's Birthday - Part 2**

_Nowaki, that brat!_

A scowling Hiroki thought from his place in the bathtub. It was barely quarter to eight in the morning and he was already annoyed and riled up. Really, he couldn't even have a nice, _relaxing_ soak in the hot water because his freaking arse was hurting! And so, he had to kneel their like an idiot in the tub.

He let out a little growl in further vexation since the water didn't seem to be getting any hotter from his glares. So far, it seemed his morning had been more to Nowaki's pleasure than his own even though it was _his_ birthday. _That idiot had even woke him up at some ungodly hour in the night for...for..._

Understandably, Hiroki's face flushed bright red as he shut out the end of that thought and the other memories and sensations that were triggered. _And this morning...! _He couldn't stop the little shiver that ran through him nor the reaction of certain private parts.

The feelings of frustration rose in him again at his embarrassment. Why, in the world, was he the only one always feeling embarrassed like a girl? No, better yet, why did he always submit and give in to Nowaki's advances? He had to save some face! His pride would not allows this to go on. _He_ would not allow this anymore. He was the older one in the relationship – the mature one. For once, he would take charge and unnerve Nowaki.

...At least that's what he told himself, all the while squashing the little voice at the back of his mind niggling and insisting that he was doing this because he was feeling just a little too spoiled by Nowaki.

With his decision in mind, Hiroki rose from the bathtub and briskly wrapped a towel around his waist. Yes, today was his birthday! He would be the one enjoying the day. And like that time when he found Nowaki's secret stash of letters addressed to Hiroki from his time in America – Nowaki was going to be just as embarrassed as he was then. Hiroki would make sure.

An uncharacteristic mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he stood in front of the mirror. He would be going to the university, but only for the morning. He would surprise Nowaki by returning home that afternoon and by making his own advances. He would not be on the defensive anymore, but on the offence. After all, as the saying goes, good offence was the best defence. And his trip to the workplace wasn't without its own merits. In fact, he quite acutely remembered the test he had planned for his students.

Yes, his day was going to be good. The smile that was on his face would have sent his students cowering away in fear.

* * *

A/N: Hiroki OOC or not? Drop by a comment and I'm happy to accept ideas/requests for moments in which you would like to see this couple in the future. Thanks!


	3. Battle With a Book

**Disclaimer: **See profile.

* * *

**Battle with a Book**

Nowaki flicked a glance at his lover. Then another. And pouted. He was currently sitting on the opposite side of the couch, flipping through t.v. channels absently while his whole attention was focused on his Hiro-san, who was snugly sitting on the other side, so absorbed into his book. Nowaki thought that it wasn't fair that the _book_ got so much attention from his Hiro-san when he himself was only a couple feet away.

Suddenly, feeling competitive (never mind the fact that he was competing with an inanimate object in the first place) Nowaki turned fully to the side to face Hiroki and put all his effort into producing a gaze as intense as the sun, turning it upon Hiro-san like a spotlight. A few moments passed. Nowaki furrowed his brows. And when his Hiro-san still remained impervious and unaffected, Nowaki glared at the book with an amazing and scary ferocity. When that proved to be fruitless and pointless, as the book wasn't reduced to ashes, Nowaki was forced to concede his defeat silently to himself and acknowledged the book's greatness. Letting out a little sigh of disappointment, Nowaki turned back to face the t.v. sullenly and vowed to have his revenge on the tenacious book later.

Meanwhile, Hiroki had been aware of the entire event from the start and had been amused and hard-pressed to continue acting indifferent and keep still, staring at the same sentence for long moments. Alas, if only Nowaki had noticed that Hiroki had failed to turn the page in quite some time... Hiroki threw a brief and covert glance towards Nowaki and twitched with mirth as he caught sight of the very childish expression on his lover's face. Hiroki couldn't resist and gave in to his temptation.

Nowaki felt the couch cushions shift and before he could turn and regard his lover, he felt Hiroki lean back against him with his knees drawn up, using the side of Nowaki's shoulder and arm as a backrest. And though Hiroki was once again studying his book, Nowaki knew the fact that he adjusted his place of seating was a casual and small offering of consolation, proving that Hiro-san indeed was not ignoring him and had the same awareness of Nowaki as Nowaki had of him.

It wasn't the kind of position Nowaki would have liked to have them in (an image of his beloved Hiro-san nestled into his lap, while staring up at _him _popped into his head) but as the saying went, beggars couldn't be choosers. Nonetheless, Nowaki could not let go of the heart-tugging feeling he felt now without somehow conveying it to his Hiro-san – so he impulsively ran a hand through those brown locks of his lover, while gently wounding an arm around Hiroki's sternum.

And so continued their lazy afternoon...

* * *

A/N: What can I say? Internationally moving sucks...majorly.

Okay, I get the feeling that you guys really want to see me continue the rest of Hiroki's day on his birthday, but initially, I had only planned those first 2 chapters. So, I thought some and racked my brains and came up with a few ideas and it has now sort of become a never-ending day for Hiroki...sort of. Meanwhile, this piece is offered as a brief reprieve.

Anyways, feel free to comment and tell me you guy's thoughts on this bit of a moment in their life. Thanks!


	4. Birthday Part 3

**Disclaimer: **See profile.

* * *

**Hiroki's Birthday - Part 3**

"Hiroki–"

"Akihiko!"

"With best wishes," a straight-faced Usami, Akihiko said – though Hiroki thought that he could see just a touch of softness there in the other man's eyes. "Happy birthday," Akihiko continued while handing over a wrapped item, obviously a birthday present, to Hiroki.

Hiroki had just entered the campus grounds of M university, when he was unexpectedly faced with the notorious presence of one Usagi-san. Of course, Takahashi's presence at the other man's side – beside the red car that Hiroki thought was not nearly ostentatious enough for Akihiko – gave away the reason for Akihiko's presence immediately. Though Hiroki had found out merely a few weeks ago that it was indeed Akihiko who dropped Takahashi everyday to the university, it was still surprising to see the other as Hiroki usually came quite a bit earlier to his workplace than them.

_Needless to say, it was all Nowaki's fault that he was late today. _Hiroki thought while trying to hold back a frown.

As he eyed the flatness and thickness of the present given to him, he couldn't fully prevent the frown from forming though. Last year's damned gift drifted into his mind: a much beloved _Junai Egoist _novel from – who else? - Akikawa Yayoi, aka. Usami Akihiko. "Thanks," he muttered suspiciously and directed a glare at Akihiko just incase. He didn't fully trust the git yet not to have given a present of the same sort this year too.

"Mother called," was Akihiko's reply. Hiroki's eyebrows quirked up in surprise. "I suspect she's going to be coming today."

"What!" Hiroki yelped. He had not expected that and quickly became flustered. Hiroki himself knew that his one weak-point (he just had to scowl at that, even if only to himself) was his mother. "Why is she coming? And why didn't she call me first?"

Akihiko, it seemed, just couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, Misaki watched on with wide eyes, faintly nervous and more than a little curious. It was still strange for him to see his demon professor be civil and almost nice to his lover.

"Of course, her reason doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I keep more in touch with her than you do – her own son. And nothing to do with the fact that you moved and changed your phone number so abruptly – which, may I remind you, took me three entire days to track down personally." Akihiko responded with evidently blatant sarcasm and one eyebrow raised mockingly. All the while, guilt crept up on Hiroki rather sharply and he was starting to sweat by the end of Akihiko's drawling rant. Hiroki was sure that there were still traces of hard feelings lurking and hiding behind Akihiko's words, though they didn't hold much heat.

Naturally, so sure was he of the inevitable blow-up from the "Demon Kamijou", Misaki was sweating bullets and contemplating just how to distance himself discreetly from the other two. He slowly inched backwards.

"I already apologized for that," Hiroki said in response to Akihiko's last comment, with defensiveness apparent in his tone. There was an awkward pause – well, for Hiroki – while Akihiko merely watched him with thinly veiled amusement.

"Anyways, mother said that she would be dropping off some peaches. But the way she said it indicated that she was coming to see _you_," Akihiko said, still with the eyebrow quirked and giving a slight shrug at the end.

Hiroki processed those words and did not know what to say just then, but he responded with a word of thanks after some moments and waved the present in acknowledgement. Akihiko gave a little nod back and turned toward Takahashi – an obvious gesture of dismissal. Hiroki, with one last glance at them, continued on his way.

His mother's presence had thrown an obvious wrench into his afternoon plans. But he really had more important problems to worry about with the impending presence of his mom. _Like what the hell he was going to tell her regarding Nowaki..._

* * *

TBC

A/N: Any comments or thoughts? Tell me please. Thanks!


	5. Birthday, Part 4

**Disclaimer: **See profile.

* * *

Hiroki's Birthday - Part 4

Nowaki was still disappointed that Hiro-san had gone to work. Since Nowaki had never really known when his actual birthday was, he preferred to spend it with his Hiro-san on his special day - making it _their_ special day. He thought that should mean twice the incentive, and twice the reason to celebrate that day in particular extravagantly. Yet, his Hiro-san put up twice the amount of protest on this day too. Nowaki couldn't even fault his lover for that as he himself loved persuading Hiro-san otherwise. Although his lover probably wouldn't agree with his means of persuasion either.

In truth, Nowaki had been planning this day a month in advance. He had, of course, envisioned it differently at the time, with him and Hiro-san feeding each other delicious breakfast, that Nowaki had cooked lovingly and with extreme care. Then, spending the day doing the list of lovey-dovey things that he had thought of. He had also made a list of places that they could visit, in which Hiro-san would shyly hold his hand and Nowaki would kiss the daylights out of Hiroki (not that Hiroki would ever hold hands during daylight, anyway). Really, he had all these "plans", yet just running at least a small part of it was as difficult as ever, Nowaki bemoaned.

He still had to pick up his present for Hiro-san, he remembered. He was quite anxious and excited about it and thought it to be a wonderful surprise for his lover. Needless to say, he had agonised over it (almost from last year) in his efforts.

After an hour more of birthday preparations - in which Nowaki contemplated making a bento lunch and surprising his lover by dropping it off, cleaned their apartment fully so it shined spotlessly, and finally just deciding to make a large buffet of food, in case his Hiro-san thought it too over the top - Nowaki headed out.

Twirling his apartment keys around his finger, Nowaki almost whistled a merry tune in his excitement. He descended the steps, cheerfully giving a nod to a lady coming up them opposite him, whose hair somewhat reminded him of Hiro-san's, and smiled blindingly at anyone merely glancing at him before they did a double-take in response.

Nowaki was looking through the various designs of gift-wrap for his second present (he didn't deem his lover worthy of only receiving one) and was finishing up the last of his intended tasks around an hour later. He quickly headed home and wondered again whether to drop by his lover's workplace. It was some time before noon then - so he would be just in time.

As he rounded the corner after climbing up the steps to his apartment, Nowaki was surprised to see the same lady he had nodded to earlier standing at the end of the hall, leaning against the railings. Now that he was closer and actually paying attention, Nowaki could easily see that the woman was maybe in her fifties. Her hair neatly in a bun, and dressed in a kimono, she seemed homely and welcoming, with an aura of refined dignity. Nowaki's eyes kept on focussing on her hair though.

He gave a polite smile and headed towards his apartment door, which was incidentally in the same direction as the woman. She returned his smile, but watched him.

Nowaki felt a tingling sensation course through him and couldn't resist staring back at the lady, flickering his glance to his door alternately. The lady followed his gaze and frowned briefly. Nowaki could see the moment comprehension hit her as she suddenly straightened up, heading towards him. And only then did he notice the luggage that the lady was trailing behind her.

Nowaki faltered in unease but continued at the still open expression on the woman's face. He suddenly felt like a storm was brewing and he was feeling the first of its winds.

"Ah, is Hiroki Kamijou your room-mate?"

"Err...yes," Nowaki had to swallow before replying. "And you are...?"

"Oh! I'm Hiroki-kun's mother, Sayomi Kamijou."

Nowaki's first thought was that no wonder she reminded him of his Hiro-san.

* * *

Hiroki flopped into a chair and sighed, loosening his tie. It was some time before noon and he still had 45 minutes before his lunch break and the rest of his afternoon. Right now he was waiting for his supervisor – of course, it was too much to ask for him to be on time. Digging his hand into his hair, and using the desk to support his elbows, Hiroki became flagged with thoughts of his mother.

"Kamijou~ My sweet darling~~"

Hiroki's head jerked and banged against the table. He slowly rose and faced his superior, emitting a rather impressive demonic aura and growled, "Miyagi-kyoujyu."

Miyagi Yoh hadn't even fully entered their shared office yet before he froze, wisely considering retreat instead of treading into the Demon Kamijou's den. But of course, that was not an option, Miyagi thought. He had stirred the monster so it was up to him to calm it down, lest its wrath fall upon someone else. As Hiroki's glare somehow grew in strength and became almost as sharp as daggers, Miyagi's thoughts of valiant heroism crumbled and he had to admit to himself that he was not one for martyrdom.

Giving off a weak laugh, his mouth twitching, Miyagi edged discreetly towards his seat. He thought having his desk as a barrier between him and Hiroki might do him some good in the precarious situation he had gotten himself into. Never straying his vision from his co-worker, Miyagi sat down cautiously in his rolly chair (yes, he called it his 'rolly' chair) and sought to re-direct Hiroki's attention to much more … pleasant matters.

"Kamijou-kun, now what did I say about frowns, wrinkles, and that lovely forehead?"

No! That's not what he meant to say! Miyagi closed his mouth back with a snap as Hiroki's frown only deepened. He was digging his own grave it seemed … and quite successfully too. Miyagi was sweating again.

"Ah, I know just the thing that will make you feel better!" Miyagi attempted again, and this time, managed a happy but sincere tone. "Here's your present! I spent a whole month trying to get it shipped in time for your birthday."

Hiroki's frown, as expected, lessened and he turned to regard his present curiously. Swiftly unwrapping the package, he held within his hands three neatly bound books: rare editions of Matsui Basho. A rueful smile replaced the frown on his face as Hiroki's earlier exasperation and irritation evaporated at the items he knew his superior had given him with much pride.

Hiroki was just about to utter a word of thanks, when Miyagi interrupted and handed over another gift-wrapped item. "Oh! And this is for that brat of yours."

"What! Why?" Hiroki asked, surprised.

"Oh...just a little something...that I thought I should give him …" Hiroki eyed his superior suspiciously.

As Hiroki opened his mouth to repeat his word of thanks, he was once again interrupted as his cellphone chose that moment to ring. Nowaki's name flashed across its screen. Hiroki hesitated a moment before picking it up and muttered, "Moshi moshi."

"_Hiroki-kun -"_

Hiroki's phone slipped as his hand went slack for a brief instant in surprise, and he fumbled with it for a few moments before getting back into order and holding it up to his ear briskly.

"Mother!"

* * *

TBC

A/N: Suspense suspense! Any comments or thoughts? Tell me please. Thanks!

Happy Valentine's Day!


	6. Birthday, Part 5

**Disclaimer: **See profile.

*pouts* Only 1 review for the last chapter? *Goes off and sulks.*

...But instead of being a big meanie, I still uploaded this chappie sooner than I thought...

* * *

**Hiroki's Birthday – Part 5**

"Mother, err, why are you calling from Nowaki's cellphone?"

"Kusama-san," Hiroki's mother started sharply, but then continued in a neutral tone, "has kindly allowed me to borrow his cell. Mine was out of power." There was a pause in the conversation then, no doubt Sayomi Kamijou waiting for a response from her son. However, Hiroki wisely kept silent and waited for his mother to get to the crux of the matter behind the unexpected phone call and visit. Needless to say, Hiroki was unnerved to hear his mother's voice from his lover's number.

Meanwhile, Miyagi's eyebrows had shot up the moment Hiroki's surprised and shocked greeting had left his lips. But Hiroki didn't have much of a mind to focus on the antics of his co-worker when his heart was beating hard from shock and his thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

Ignoring the way Miyagi fidgeted in eagerness and leant forward to stare at him hard, Hiroki leapt out of his chair and headed towards a corner of the room, distancing himself from the other man to compose himself. He would need all his wits about himself when talking with his mother, lest he accidentally reveal something incriminating.

"Hiroki-kun, will you come home early today? It's been so long since I've seen you face-to-face." His mother's voice held a touch of sadness and Hiroki couldn't do anything but concede to the request.

"...Alright," he said with a sigh.

"Your friend, Kusama-san, has been very generous! Why haven't you told me anything about him? You must tell me why you haven't even told me that you had a room-mate in the first place," Sayomi berated. It seemed his mother wanted to get out all her frustrations and complaints over the phone just then to her son.

Hiroki shifted about uneasily. He almost felt like a child being reprimanded and bore more than a little guilt. But then he shook his head and thought, _I'm too old for this!_, with a frown. _Really_, Hiroki reasoned, _he was an independent adult and shouldn't be feeling guilty over some simple questions his mother asked._

However, the fact that the questions for which he felt guilt were the ones regarding Nowaki made him think again. With that, Hiroki had to accept the reality that some part of him was still childish to some extent, which in turn enforced that he was so_ NOT _ready to confess the truth. And her repeated questions over Nowaki reminded Hiroki of exactly what he was not telling his family.

"Hiroki-kun, your apartment is so wonderful! And the kitchen! It was so clean – unlike when I saw it last time in your old apartment," Sayomi switched to an excited chatter. "But of course, it's probably Kusama-san's work. I've never seen you having rooms this neat!" She continued in an amused yet admonishing tone to Hiroki. "But poor Kusama-san. All the rooms are littered with books! Hiroki-kun, what have I told you about your libraries? I'm starting to wonder how he's even living with you. ..." Hiroki had already tuned her out some time ago and only listened with half a mind to his mother's prattle.

Then, Sayomi dropped a bomb on Hiroki with her next words.

"Oh! I can't wait to see the rest of the apartment!"

_Oh Shit! _Hiroki paled. _Fuck Fuck Fuck! _He thought.

They had two bedrooms in their apartment. One currently devoid of anything except piles of books and stacks of boxes, and the other was where Nowaki and Hiroki slept. On the same bed. _And there in lay the problem_...

In what world did men, who were supposedly "room-mates", happen to sleep in the same room, on the same bed?

...Hiroki really wanted to curse just then.

But he refrained with extreme difficulty. If his mother saw the rooms in particular (or even the bathroom!) he would be in _big_ trouble. She would put two and two together and come to the conclusion that he was gay. And then Hiroki didn't know what would happen. He only knew that she couldn't find out yet. Not ever, if he could help it.

"... I still can't believe that you haven't called me all these months – like now, Hiroki-kun! I know you're not listening to me anymore! Hiroki-kun? Hiroki-kun! Are you still there?" Sayomi's voice was sharp with annoyance and Hiroki 's attention immediately snapped back to the conversation. He really couldn't afford any more lapses with his mother, Hiroki thought.

"Y-Yes, mother! Sorry...," Hiroki looked around his office nervously, searching for an excuse quickly. His eyes landed on the amused and grinning form of his professor. "My co-worker was just telling me something," he fabricated.

Miyagi's eyebrows again shot up and his lips quirked up farther in delight. He wondered if he should somehow make the phone conversation further uncomfortable – or torturous – to Hiroki. After some deliberation, though, Miyagi mercifully declined the idea as watching Hiroki now proved to be more than enough entertainment. He was glad that he did not have to answer to his mother anymore, (that was what was happening, he guessed, from Hiroki's behaviour) having already married and divorced a woman introduced by his parents.

_But, now, he only had to answer to the Dean, who was both his Boss and his ex-father-in-law, and his lover's family – one of whom was his ex-wife – of how he was in love with their son. And let's not mention how that son unfortunately happened to be 2 decades younger than him. _Miyagi thought, shuddering.

No, better to not continue those thoughts and curse himself, he decided. And so, Miyagi decided to be considering of his co-worker's situation and be helpful to the other man, if he could. After all, he didn't want karma to come back and kick him in the arse.

Hiroki was quick to grab his mother's attention and wanted to get her out of their apartment as soon as possible. He didn't want his mother back there until he was prepared and readily expecting.

"Err...It has been a long time, hasn't it, mother?" Hiroki hastened to say. "We should meet for lunch! In fact, my lunch break is in another five minutes. We can meet at a restaurant nearby the university and talk more there. Alright, mother?"

"Oh! That would work great," Sayomi replied.

Before his mother cut the line, Hiroki rushed to say, "Wait! Let me talk to Nowaki for a second," and have the cellphone be passed to his lover.

"Hiro-"

"_Don't_ say anything!"

There was a sudden silence on the other end and Hiroki immediately felt bad at the tone he had used. He had not _meant_ to be angry at his lover but he just felt trapped and Nowaki's cheerful voice in that brief moment had stood out like a target for him to react on.

With a sigh, Hiroki said, "Sorry...," then took a breath before continuing. "Just feeling...uncomfortable. Anyways, I've invited my mother out to lunch, okay? -"

"But, I've already made food!" Nowaki interrupted with a protest.

"Knew you'd do something like that," Hiroki muttered to himself. "Listen, brat, save the food for tonight. And while I'm out with my mom, get a damn futon into the other bedroom."

"Oh! I didn't think of that... Is that what was making you snappy?" Nowaki quickly caught on.

"Maybe," was all that Hiroki said, somewhat reluctantly, with a huff. He couldn't stop himself from blushing either. "And don't say _anything_ to her!"

"...Fine." Hiroki could practically hear his lover frown over the phone.

"...I'll tell her...sometime," Hiroki conceded with guilt. But he _really_ didn't want to tell his mother. He would rather jump off a cliff, knowing all the while that there were sharp, jagged rocks waiting for him at the bottom, ready to grant him a gruesome death.

Then, a realization hit Hiroki suddenly. "Hey! You haven't called me Hiro-san throughout this conversation," he said, holding his breath. "Is it – is it because I yelled at you just then?" He asked in a hushed voice, unsteadily.

"No," was the reply.

"Then...why?"

"Because, _she's _here."

Hiroki sharply exhaled. It was embarrassingly endearing to know that Nowaki knew enough of him to sense and do what was wished of him in situations such as this. And that he did it without hesitation – well, Hiroki could only blush and turn away from the prying eyes of Miyagi.

"...Thanks," Hiroki said softly. "And Nowaki? - … love you. Bye." He hurried to add before Nowaki could say anything and pressed the end button, giving his lover no chance to respond or reciprocate. Besides, he thought, Nowaki was probably too surprised and speechless.

Then, Hiroki imagined the idiot wearing a gigantic, goofy grin.

...And the image of his mother slanting a suspicious glance at his lover automatically followed it, causing Hiroki to wince.

* * *

TBC

A/N:

So, after only getting one review for the last chapter, I have come to the conclusion that it wasn't popular much. I hope this one makes up for it some... And based on this small niggling feeling I have, I would also like to apologise if anyone thinks that I'm dragging it out...but I'm merely writing whatever comes to me while trying to make it flow.

Anyways, please tell me your thoughts and comments! I, personally, felt that Hiroki had too much of a whiplash with his emotions in this chap. And that he may have been a slight bit OOC... Also, did anyone notice that the chapters are getting longer?


	7. Birthday, Part 6

**Disclaimer: **See profile.

Hiroki digs his own grave in a way, it seems...

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Hiroki's Birthday – Part 6**

Hiroki sat at a table with a clear view of the entrance door to the family restaurant, tapping his foot and checking his watch every now and then, waiting nervously and rather impatiently for his mother. His mother's unexpected call from Nowaki's cellphone had truly driven an electrifying bolt of shock through him and he felt overwhelmed by how fast everything seemed to be spinning out of his control. Akihiko's warning (of sorts) just this morning was definitely not sufficient enough to prepare Hiroki to meet his mother in the next couple of minutes.

The bell above the door jingled and Hiroki looked up for the umpteenth time. But it was just a couple entering languidly – not his mother. He turned his gaze back down to the table, following the swirling grain patterns of the wood and tried to focus his thoughts.

He had asked Miyagi-kyoujyu leave for that afternoon and requested that the other man cover for him in return for the same service if ever needed. And, surprisingly, Miyagi had been quite kind and unusually generous, not even piling on his own work of the next three days onto Hiroki as an interest on the price. Of course, that made Hiroki suspicious of Miyagi's motives, but he left pretty quickly after that just incase Miyagi-kyoujyu happened to return to his better senses.

Hiroki checked his watch again and glanced at the entrance. He wished his mother would come soon so that he didn't have to suffer any longer with this _anxiousness_ of the unknown and so that he could just get the whole thing over with. But, then again, Hiroki almost wanted his mother to arrive even later for what he _knew_ was going to be an explosive confrontation, thereby allowing him some time to prepare himself.

Though he tried to honestly think of what he would say, Hiroki couldn't help but be distracted and avoid thinking of Nowaki and his own sexual orientation. The fact that he would be face-to-face with his mother anytime now also placed immense amounts of pressure and stress on him, so that all he could do was try to calm himself down and not succumb to his panic. He didn't think he was this nervous even when he made his stumbling advance on Akihiko that one time.

Then, with a sharp suddenness, he realised that this was his _mother_. The lack of contact these past months had dulled his recounts of past interactions, and admittedly, there were not many instances in which he tried to contact and reach his family during that period, and so, he had forgot just how perceptive his mother could be. Hiroki didn't think for one moment, thereafter, that his mother _wouldn't _notice and not figure it out. And with this new conviction, Hiroki couldn't even imagine what would happen after that.

Hiroki's heart beat hard. He shifted uneasily and uncomfortably. He tried taking deep breaths to return some semblance of calm back into his body. There couldn't be anything noticeable about him when his mother saw him, he knew. He looked around the restaurant, taking notice of all the people there and came to stare at two girls who kept peeking at him curiously.

After some moments of searching his brain, Hiroki vaguely and distantly remembered them from the hallways of the university, passing by him as he entered his and Miyagi-kyoujyu's office.

A frown immediately formed on his face as they whispered something to each other and glanced at him again. He glared back at them, sure that they were talking about him. They would probably stay around till his lunch with his mother, to see what happened and circulate gossip among the entire student population at the university.

But before he could do anything, the bell above the door chimed again, catching Hiroki's attention.

Immediately, his face smoothed out of the unpleasant expression at the sight of his mother in surprise. And Hiroki rose to his feet swiftly, exhaling sharply.

* * *

Sayomi was looking around the establishment for her son, when a movement in her peripheral vision directed her focus and she was quickly met with the familiar brown of her son's eyes, three tables over. Her first thought was how different Hiroki-kun appeared, surrounded by the strangely cheerful yellowish orange walls of the family restaurant. Unconsciously a smile slipped onto her face, all the while wondering when her son had started wearing a scarf around his neck.

Their meeting wasn't the explosive confrontation Hiroki for sure believed it would be. In fact, Hiroki thought, it was rather like being in the eye of a hurricane, cool and calm in the centre – which he compared to the current moment – while being surrounded by ferocious, blazing winds that circled higher and higher around him – the looming sense of doom and apprehension that something was just going to go wrong sometime in the very near future.

But Hiroki had relaxed with that one breath, ready to meet whatever came his way. The burden of waiting blindly had been lifted and had disappeared at the first glance of his mother. He was feeling an odd sort of calmness, like his mind was simply being still now. Yet, the trepidation and edginess hadn't quite left him, only simmering lowly somewhere deep inside him, he knew. He willed himself to believe that this was his innocent and unsuspecting mother, who simply wanted to see him and spend some time with him. And his mother's soft expression helped along his convincing.

Sayomi walked up to her son and lifted a hand. For a moment, it seemed as if she wanted to hold it up against his cheek, but then settled for placing it on his arm. She said with a tone of marvel, "You've changed, Hiroki-kun." Her voice trailed off at the end, leaving Hiroki guessing as to what she could possibly be thinking of.

Even though he wasn't as panicked or nervous as mere moments ago, he couldn't deny that this was still as awkward as ever and what he had expected. He just wasn't one of those amazingly, emphatically emotional people to be able to easily convey his feelings. Except maybe around Nowaki.

"Hello, mother," Hiroki stumbled over the words while smiling, the barest hints of it being strained hidden behind his customary awkwardness. He took a closer look at his mother and could easily see that she looked aged and older, but still lively. After a moment, Hiroki led his mother towards a table further in the back, ensuring more privacy from those 2 girls whom Hiroki wouldn't let himself forget so easily.

"Are those more wrinkles I see, Hiroki-kun?" His mother asked in an amused tone. He directed an irritated glance at her for her teasing start to the conversation and continued directing their path. He wasn't quite sure that the scowl on his face, previously, had quite left his face fast enough – for his mother had surely gotten a glimpse of it to tease him now.

With a roll of his eyes, he sat down opposite to his mother and said pointedly while picking up his menu, "What do you want to eat?" It certainly wasn't meant to be rude and his mother merely grinned in response before perusing her own menu.

* * *

Their talk over lunch left Hiroki uncomfortable and squirming for an appropriate (or evasive) answer at times, of course. And the questions of why Nowaki had not been introduced or mentioned _much_ earlier, and Hiroki's abysmal record of contact were brought up as he had expected. He had managed through though. He also felt guilty during instances when his mother expressed worry for his over-exertion with work without actually knowing about Nowaki.

Unexpectedly, his mother had given him a gift for his birthday. He was so focussed on the matter with him and Nowaki that he had almost forgotten it was his birthday during those moments with his mother. But then he wryly reminded himself that that's how this whole situation started. Naturally, at the end of their meal together, Hiroki found that he had eaten much less than usual, and had to shake off questions from his mother regarding his eating habits as a result.

It was now evening. The sunset strewing reddish hues in the sky, while the trees swayed and rustled as light, cool breezes swept along the park on the way to his and Nowaki's apartment. Hiroki strolled beside his mother on the pathway, deliberately stepping on the rugged tufts of grass spilling over on the sides at times. It was a content atmosphere that surrounded them then and both were silent. Sayomi was satisfied with mere glances of her son.

Hiroki looked off to the side almost unconsciously as he tried to catch a glimpse of the bench Nowaki and he usually sat at whenever there were on the way home from somewhere. He stumbled over a step when he saw a dark blob of a head and intently stared at the stranger, willing him to turn to glimpse at his face, all the while wondering if it actually was Nowaki.

As fate would have it, it was indeed Nowaki. And Hiroki couldn't decide if he should catch his mother's attention over it or just leave his lover be. But as _his_ luck would have it, his mother took the decision right out of his hands by excitedly pointing out his lover.

"Look, Hiroki-kun! There's Kusama-san. Let's go greet him." She went off ahead, easily crossing by him before he could even get a word out. Hiroki helplessly watched after her for a moment, feeling like control of the situation was wrenched away from him again. With a little sigh at the sudden change of events, Hiroki followed after his mother, quickly gaining on her lead and walking alongside her again.

"Kusama-san!" She called out. Hiroki couldn't help but cringe.

Nowaki's head snapped up and he expertly covered up his surprise with a welcoming smile Hiroki knew was often shown to customers during his part-time work at the flower shop. Standing up and responding with a greeting in return, Nowaki flicked a glance at Hiroki. A lot was conveyed and said in that glance. Hiroki knew that his lover was trying to gauge the atmosphere and determine if some hot-topics were disclosed or discussed. Hiroki gave a minute shake of the head and slight shrug of his shoulders while glancing at his mother. Nowaki nodded, easily masking the action with the conversation he started with Sayomi.

"Kamijou-san! Have a seat! Did you have a pleasant lunch?" Nowaki asked.

Sayomi smiled at this cheerful young man, whose smile – she had to admit – was oh-so-charming. And his manners! She glanced pointedly at her son, hoping to communicate silently her disappointment in his lack of manners by not even greeting his roommate properly. But of course, Hiroki was obliviously looking somewhere else, gaze distant. Concluding that her son was a lost cause, Sayomi turned back to Nowaki.

"Arigatou, Kusama-san. Lunch was good." She sat down at the offered spot on the bench and Nowaki followed suit. "Do you often come to this park?" She asked.

"Yes, it's very relaxing," Nowaki replied. "This spot under the tree gives you the feeling that you're the only one in the park. But you can still see the other people frequenting here if you just look towards the fountain and the main area of the park." He explained almost absentmindedly as he gazed at his lover who was currently turned some feet away from them, gazing up at the trees and the vibrant sky.

Nowaki answered another one of her questions and made some comments. He dragged his eyes away from the sight of his lover reluctantly – those brown strands and clothes fluttering in the evening breeze enticingly – only when Sayomi also shifted her eyes to follow his gaze. Then, Nowaki focussed more on keeping his sight directed away from his Hiro-san than on the actual conversation. Needless to say, he didn't remember half the conversation.

* * *

He was engrossed in his efforts and was so concentrated that he lost track of time. He only came back to his senses with a jolt when Hiroki was a step away from him. But Hiro-san wasn't just standing by, as Nowaki had first thought, he was striding towards them, Nowaki realised, as Hiroki came to sit in the space Nowaki and Sayomi had left between them.

"Mom, Nowaki is very busy at the hospital. He can't just drop by next weekend when it's _week's end _for the rest of us but irregular shifts for him. He needs to plan and schedule it well in advance to travel within the city even. Remember cousin Yuki? Nowaki's just as busy as him." Hiroki said.

Nowaki floundered for a moment, not understanding what Hiroki was talking about. But when his lover's mother merely expressed her disappointment and then hope that Kusama-san could still make it, Nowaki concluded that Hiro-san was picking up his slack and answering in place of him – for which Nowaki felt gratitude, fondness and a rush of affection run through him. He wanted to touch his Hiro-san – who was sitting mere centimetres away, leaning back, head turned towards Sayomi – as easily as always, but settled for shifting and subtly moving closer to his lover so that their sides were pressed flush. Hiro-san shifted too – maybe in subconscious reaction – and leant more of his weight against Nowaki, his upper body just slightly tilted towards Nowaki to an outsider's eyes.

Hiroki had been listening to the conversation happening behind him with half an ear, trying to appear as if he wasn't eavesdropping. When his mother extended her standard request to visit their family house, Hiroki had quickly stepped in to speak for his lover. He and Nowaki were _so not _ready to visit his parents' house together. That was such a scary and daunting idea that Hiroki immediately attempted to change the subject. When he felt Nowaki shift beside him, Hiroki rested sideways against his lover a little, quietly gathering support from the strength and warmth on his left side to continue the conversation with his mother.

"Mother, will you tell me why you really came to see me?" Hiroki asked. "Usually, you call before and insist that I come and visit you and father till I give in. But you came with no prior notice this time. Did something happen?"

Sayomi's eyebrows scrunched up a little in sadness. "Your father and I, we were just worried about you. Whenever we called, it would go to voicemail or you would quickly chat and say you're busy and have work to do before cutting the line. Then recently, it was almost as if you had started avoiding our calls. You must understand how concerned we were over your health – and your mental health included. Working so much and your mind being obsessed with work to the point of exhaustion, well, that isn't healthy for you at this young age. So, finally, after a month of deliberation between your father and I, we came to a decision." She couldn't help but glimpse at her son every now and then throughout her words.

Hiroki felt uneasy and certainly guilty when thinking that he had deceived his parents all this time for his focus hadn't been work most of that time, but rather, Nowaki. He couldn't look at his mother's face anymore and so, resorted to looking at the trees that surrounded the little enclosure in which they sat, at the park.

"You haven't been very forthcoming in this, Hiroki-kun, I know, and so it makes me worry. But your father and I believed it would be best if you found a partner and married her. We would like for you to attend an omiai."

* * *

TBC

Cliffie! But don't worry, next part (Sayomi's reaction) will be up soon. I'm guessing there will be 3 more parts before Hiroki's Birthday arc ends.

Any thoughts or comments? Please tell them to me! Thanks.


	8. Birthday, Part 7

**Disclaimer: **See profile.

Panda – err...like what chapter in the manga? *is freaking out*

Edit: ffdotnet's document manager isn't allowing me to give a question mark alongside an exclamation mark, one following the other. *pouts* so you people get to guess where the invisible exclamation mark is actually placed within the story...

* * *

**Hiroki's Birthday – Part 7**

Hiroki and Nowaki abruptly stiffened. With shock apparent on his features, Hiroki whirled to face his mother.

Nowaki, meanwhile, sat still and didn't dare move an inch or even flinch. He sat waiting for his lover's reaction. But when none came, Nowaki's world narrowed down so that all he could hear were Sayomi's words repeating in the background along with his own fluttering, pounding heartbeat. He clenched his hands in an effort to shake off the shock and get off the bench to give his lover and his mother some privacy. Forcing himself to walk some distance away took everything he had. But he couldn't make himself go so far away as out of his hearing range. He stood with his back to them, shoulders tensed and stiff, hands clenched into nail-digging, tight fists.

"It's not that we're trying to force you into an arranged marriage or anything, Hiroki-kun. We just want you to be happy and not so lonely while always being stressed with work. That's why we would like for you to attend an omiai next week." His mother's words seemed to reach him over a great distance and Hiroki could barely comprehend or digest them.

He couldn't believe that she was talking about this now or within such a short distance of Nowaki. Of course, Nowaki's presence was a searing heat against his back - even if he was some range away - and a constant, niggling remainder in his mind.

"An omiai?" Hiroki's disbelief made his exclamation burst out of him almost desperately. He laughed nervously and continued, "Please, mother, I'm not that sad and I'm quite content right now. Besides, I'm quite happy with continuing my life the way it is. An omiai is just too troublesome!" Hiroki waved his hand here in a passing motion. "Besides, I have, err, plans next week that I absolutely can't cancel and my schedule's pretty tight!" Hiroki said, hoping his excuses would thwart away his mother.

But that wasn't so. Sayomi continued steadfastly, "There you go again, Hiroki-kun. Obsessing over your work to the point of ignoring everything else. This is why we want you to attend an omiai. Please, Hiroki-kun?"

Hiroki didn't want to hear that begging tone in his mother's voice. He abruptly stood up and withdrew to some length near the trees. He couldn't face his mother. Nothing he could say would convince his mother, he knew. How he wished that the brief gap between where his mother sat and where he stood would allow him to not hear anything she said. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to look behind him - he didn't want to see his mother nor Nowaki.

His mother continued talking, attempting to persuade him with promises that he could reject the women if they didn't satisfy him and just go to the next omiai. Or, he could introduce a lady himself, someone whom he knew and was friendly with and liked.

Hiroki turned around to face his mother when he felt that his back to her was no good and that her words were still piercing into him and cutting him into little pieces. As he opened his mouth to blurt out something - just _anything_ to make her stop - his mouth abruptly snapped shut as his eyes were dragged to the sight of Nowaki with his back turned towards them, stiff and tense. And as if feeling his gaze, Nowaki turned minutely to stare at him from the corner of his eyes - eyes that were made sharp by an intense and slowly burning fire of anger.

Hiroki couldn't look away. He almost felt like crying. Nevertheless, his eyes pricked and there was a tightness in his throat. He knew. He _understood_. This wasn't even about him attending the omiai. It was simply about him coming out to his parents.

_But there isn't anything simple about it!_ Hiroki thought despairingly, also curling his hands into a fist like that of his lover.

He understood Nowaki's feelings over this matter. The fact that he was an orphan made him be partial to receiving acceptance from Hiroki's family. And no matter that Nowaki hadn't said anything about it to Hiroki, he could still see it with Nowaki's expressions and postures and Hiroki felt the pressure. Nowaki probably thought, optimistically, that Hiroki's parents would get over their shock quick and still accept their son in the end. _Because families were like that._ They loved each other and accepted each other unconditionally. But what Nowaki refused to acknowledge, Hiroki thought, was that his parents might also be disgusted by his nature and spurn contact with him ever again. And Hiroki didn't want to invoke any chance of that kind of an event happening by all means. Call him a coward, but this was a matter that didn't have anything to do with his pride.

The sight of Nowaki standing like that, his tornado of emotions matching Hiroki's own turbulent ones, would be carved onto Hiroki's mind for a long time.

Sayomi's voice, even tuning in and out of the background of Hiroki's thoughts, was unbearable to take anymore. He looked on helplessly at his mother. A million things ran through his mind and he willed himself to say something - anything! - but his mouth refused to open. Hiroki only noticed that he was gritting his teeth with such force when they started aching so soon.

And when Nowaki turned back around, as if he couldn't take the sight of Hiroki being silent anymore, Hiroki clenched his hands all the more tighter, the veins in his wrist sticking out in stark hills against the plains of his skin.

_This is torture!_ It was a mental scream as well as a telepathic plea - to whom, Hiroki didn't know.

* * *

Hiroki didn't know how long he stood there, despising himself and trying to stay calm and shut out the world around him. He couldn't endure this for much longer.

Hiroki's eyes were once again dragged to Nowaki as he noticed a movement from his lover. He was met with the slumped shoulders and bowed head of someone who had given up. Those fists - that had been clenched as tight as his - were now hanging loosely and shaking ever so lightly. He immediately felt a shiver of dread course through him and however much he attempted his mind from wondering if Nowaki was feeling as his posture belied in that moment, he was helpless as his vision climbed higher and encountered a sad, wry, and self-mocking smile, coupled with those glassy eyes, displayed on Nowaki's face.

And that was the breaking point. Something snapped - burst within Hiroki. It made him take a step forward and looking his mother in the eyes, he said, "Mother, I can't - I _won't_ go." The thought that this was the explosion that he had been expecting earlier that afternoon, almost intuitively, registered faintly somewhere in Hiroki's mind.

Whatever his mother was saying, she abruptly broke off. In the pause after his words, Hiroki lost his confidence and forwardness. He couldn't maintain eye contact and looking off to the side, he continued in a faint voice during his mother's brief surprise at his vehemence, "Not unless the other side is a man…" Hiroki trailed off.

Nowaki whirled around, having heard his Hiro-san's outburst. He watched with wide eyes and just a hint of disbelief.

"...What?" From the expression on her face, it was evident that Sayomi didn't understand her son's response.

Darting a glance at his mother, Hiroki said, still with that hesitant but less faint of a tone, "I like men, mother."

Sayomi's reaction was a sharp gasp. She leapt off the bench and with an almost hysterical cry, she burst out with strangled words, "Don't be ridiculous, Hiroki! You don't need to go to such lengths to avoid marriage! It's -"

Hiroki interrupted his mother's cries. "No, mother! You don't understand. You're not _trying_ to understand! I like men." He asserted. "I'm _gay_."

Sayomi took a step back and eyes wide and frozen with shock, she dropped suddenly. With a hard thump, she met contact with the wooden bench. Her eyes were sightless as her son's words rang again and again in her head. She was too simply shocked to make sense of anything, and for a brief moment, she felt cut off from all her senses. But her surroundings came rushing back in a sensory overload at the vision of her son's softly gazing face. Gazing not at her - but at something behind her. Her head slowly turned to follow that gaze and was met with a black-haired, blue-eyed fellow - Hiroki-kun's roommate.

Comprehension dawned on her and she paled. "Kusama-san," she whispered helplessly in overwhelming understanding. That Kusama-san was Hiroki's partner made the notion that her son was gay all the more real.

Sayomi looked up into the sky and tried to reason out and organize her thoughts. Only then did she notice that dusk had already passed and night had taken over, casting an inky darkness that didn't help the chaos of her thoughts at all.

Hiroki instantly noticed when Nowaki started moving towards them. He couldn't deny that his lover's stunned expression was somewhat endearing. And he had to admit that his confession brought upon unexpected and monumental realizations, hitting him like a truck at 100 miles per hour. But he put them aside, focussing on his mother before he let them overwhelm him.

Admitting to his mother was like being tied to Nowaki by strong steel cables and cutting off the ones tying him to his mother. He was revolving more around his lover than being pulled by his mother's gravity now. It made him scared, humble and he himself was somewhat shocked. If his eyes were on Nowaki, Hiroki used the excuse that he just couldn't face his mother yet.

As Sayomi whispered, Hiroki and Nowaki too absorbed in each other to catch the actual words, Nowaki's lips twitched. And Hiroki's eyes went wide in surprise and a blush invaded his cheeks as Nowaki revealed teeth in the most brilliant smile, completed with crinkled eyes - and were those twinkles in his eyes drops of moisture? - up-to-date. Hiroki would also carve a place in his memory for that smile and treasure it for a long, _long_ time to come yet.

* * *

Sometime later, out of all her daunting thoughts, the one that left her lips as a reaction was, "Guess I'm not going to be receiving any grandchildren then…"

Hiroki averted his eyes away from Nowaki and gazed at his mother, who was looking up at the sky. She mumbled something to herself and with a sigh, brought her gaze back down to meet Hiroki's.

They stared at each other for a long time. Hiroki almost started shifting uneasily on his feet when Sayomi broke the silence.

"This...will take some time to cope with…" She trailed off. "And to also accept," she hurried to add at her son's downcast eyes and drooped shoulders.

With another sigh and her composure still not regained, a pale Sayomi made up a poor excuse of it being late at night and having to get back to the hotel she was staying at soon. (She forgot that some of her important luggage was still in her son's apartment.)

Hiroki watched her go and wondered if he should have walked her back to the hotel at this time of the evening. Yet his mother's posture said that she needed some time away from him for now. And that she needed solitude to get her mind around that evening's events.

* * *

TBC

Next update...maybe next week…?

Until then, looking forward to your thoughts and comments! Thanks!


	9. Birthday, Part 10

Happy New Year, everyone!

Sorry, I haven't disappeared. University's simply been keeping me very busy. Immense thank you's to _Egoistfangirl_ for reviewing each of my chapters!

Here's the last part of the birthday arc which just ties up a few loose ends. Now, without further ado…

* * *

**Hiroki's Birthday - Part 10**

It wasn't until the next day that Hiroki actually looked through and opened all his presents. He thanked God that yesterday was Friday and today was Saturday as Nowaki had kept him up well into the night with their "activities".

Sometime during last night, the tie had finally loosened and fluttered down onto the bed, undone by Nowaki and his straining hands. That resulted in, of course, Nowaki promptly flipping the brunette over, immediately switching their positions, easily overpowering Hiroki, and proceeding to show just how much he disliked the teasing. Although, Nowaki was _quite_ successful in showing his lover his appreciation and pleasure at Hiroki's sudden forwardness.

Hiroki reckoned that his lover had probably wanted to have sex until the brunette's day of birth ended, meaning up to the very last second, as the clock struck twelve. Yet, as always, Nowaki had gone above and beyond, continuing their night well into the dawn, allowing Hiroki to fall into an exhausted sleep only after several rounds and to the sound of birds chirping innocuously.

He woke up late, of course, grumbling at the soreness he felt emanating from all sides of his body. Nowaki had woken up alongside him and had exasperatingly refused to let the brunette leave from within the confine of his arms without his morning kiss and cuddle.

By the time Hiroki finally relented, the morning cuddling turning into a session of groping and second-base activities, it was almost noon. Hiroki and Nowaki simply decided to have a big brunch, combining breakfast and lunch into one meal, from the food that Nowaki had made yesterday.

Naturally, Nowaki didn't relent, attempting to pour and lavish the brunette with attention, trying to compensate for the day before. Hiroki refused pointblank, but one look at Nowaki's puppy-dog, sad eyes had him swallowing and succumbing to his lover's antics with a resigned sigh.

-x-

And that's how a flushed Hiroki found himself sitting between Nowaki's long legs, leaning back into his lover's chest, bending his head forward to take the egg roll so kindly held out to him between a pair of chopsticks.

They were currently in the living room of their apartment and Hiroki didn't know what to focus on. He knew he should definitely be concentrating on chewing and swallowing his food, and the presents he was preparing to open, but his thoughts kept being distracted to the agreeable weight of the warm arm around his waist, draped in a lax manner, and the equally warm front he was snugly pressed against. His thoughts in a whirl, Hiroki wondered if maybe he should be more disappointed that Nowaki, for once, was strangely not err...hard.

Eyeing his lover's gift, Hiroki accepted another bite of food, all-the-while ignoring the raven's ridiculous comments as well.

"Say ah~, Hiro-san!"

Hiroki scowled, but did not make any other movements, though he was sorely tempted to pinch a certain raven who was proving to be quite incessant that day and whose thighs (an extremely sensitive spot for pinching) were conveniently quite close to his twitching hands.

As for Nowaki, he was quite satisfied with the situation right now. It agreed with all the plans he had imagined about for spending the day with his Hiro-san yesterday but never got to.

"Nowaki, you didn't get me anything suspicious, did you?"

Hiroki seemed to be asking that question a lot lately. But it was just his luck that he ended up with the oddest of presents and in a crappy way at that. Not that he didn't appreciate them (albeit, he had to do so with a _lot_ of effort sometimes) because it's the thought that counts, but couldn't they have been just a tad bit more tactful? Hiroki wondered sometimes.

He had received a yukata last year from his mother (To use when? He didn't know. But which Nowaki nevertheless had liked for its openness and easy access on him) and had received those damned _Junai Egoist _novels from Akihiko (which, again, Nowaki had more fun with). Let's also not forget Nowaki's present: a box full of briefs (not boxers) because his lover was just too much of an idiot and thought that briefs were sexier than boxers. Hiroki was completely lost on that little bit of the raven's reasoning but still couldn't stop feeling as if he was being pranked by all the people in his life. The recollections made him wince.

"Of course not, Hiro-san!"

Hiroki didn't believe it and narrowing his eyes, he reached for the silver box. However, Nowaki intercepted quickly, saying, "Ah….Why don't you open the other presents first, Hiro-san? Open mine last."

Hiroki directed a suspicious glance at his lover but only found twinkling eyes gazing back so he reached for the shiny, red, gift-wrapped box next. He vaguely remembered his mother reaching out across the table, yesterday, handing the gift to him.

Curious to what his mother had gotten him this year, and especially one in so small a box, Hiroki deftly and neatly slit the gift wrap, tugging the item out of the enclosing shiny paper. He blinked once and grinned excitedly as he saw the Mac Apple symbol and realized that it was an iPhone.

_An iPhone!_ His mind repeated again needlessly. Freeing the contraption from all its packaging, Hiroki admired it, turning it this way and that, and found his name already engraved on the back as light glinted off of the metal.

"Nowaki," Hiroki shifted slightly so that he could show the gadget to his lover.

"Wow, Hiro-san! Now, we can take lots of good pictures with it," Nowaki replied excitedly. And Hiroki suddenly felt something foreboding at the edge of his thoughts, warning him to keep the device as far away from his lover as possible.

"Err, right," Hiroki hurried to say, getting the item out of his lover's hands and following his weird hunch.

He moved onto the next present, the one from Akihiko. Leaning his head forward to close his mouth around another bite from Nowaki, Hiroki fingered the teddy-bear patterned gift wrap and unwrapped it. His eyes widened and the brunette was bewildered as he held in his hands a familiar journal of Akihiko's. Flipping through the first couple of pages, the writing confirmed the originality and its author.

Hiroki was mystified.

The thin notebook was one of Akihiko's journals from childhood. But it had a red cover instead of the ubiquitous blue colour Hiroki remembered among all the other journals he had read when they were young. Frowning, Hiroki flipped back to the first page to see the first words.

"What is it?" Nowaki asked, not particularly liking the stunned look and wide eyes on the brunette's face.

Hiroki was startled out of his thoughts by his lover's voice. He blinked once before showing the journal and saying somewhat fondly, "It's a journal - from Akihiko. I've only ever read the journals which contained his stories. But this seems to be a personal account of when he first met me."

Nowaki frowned. His lover's tone unsettled him. The underlying sense of nostalgic remembrance in his Hiro-san's tone left him feeling excluded and only enforced the fact that while Nowaki knew Hiro-san the last couple years, that damned Usami knew his lover from childhood.

"Oh?" He attempted to say nonchalantly. "Why don't you open my gift now, Hiro-san?" Nowaki tried to subtly direct his lover's attention away from that irksome man.

Hiroki set the journal aside and picked up the silver present again. Tearing the paper, and opening the cardboard box, Hiroki blinked as he found a silver, premium wristwatch.

"Nowaki," he said uncertainly, shifting his position and facing his lover.

Relocating the bento box filled with food to the floor, Nowaki was compelled to pull his lover closer, burying a hand in those soft brown strands, at his Hiro-san's questioning tone.

"It's a Titan* wristwatch," Nowaki explained. "Turn it over."

There, on the back, was engraved in impossibly small letters:

_Always with you._

Hiroki looked on with wide eyes. _An engraving on a watch asserting their love, _Hiroki thought disbelievingly, astonished.

"I knew you wouldn't want to wear a special ring or a chain everyday, especially publically in front of your students. So this was the next best thing I could think of. A watch that you can casually wear everyday, but whose true intent only you can understand. And it will always remind you of me. So, Hiro-san, wear it everyday and let your thoughts only be filled with me!" Nowaki said enthusiastically.

Hiroki blushed, both at the thought behind it and that Nowaki would now really be haunting him at every thought when he wore it. _That brat! He should have gotten a chain or something so he could have collared the idiot too, _Hiroki thought, scowling. But he couldn't deny that he was pleased with the gift.

"But really, an engraving?" Hiroki asked.

"They wouldn't let me have a bigger sentence on there," Nowaki pouted in response.

Hiroki unexpectedly felt a laugh building in his chest. Overcome with how grateful he really was for having Nowaki in his life, Hiroki leant forward with a grin and stole the breath from Nowaki, placing a searing kiss meant to convey all the fondness, desire, affection, and _devotion_ he held for the raven.

"I love you," It didn't matter who whispered those words between them. Both knew the other felt the same.

* * *

_Omake:_

"Here, Miyagi-kyoujyu told me to give this to you," Hiroki said, handing over a small gift bag to Nowaki. Hiroki hadn't peeked into the bag despite how very much he wanted to for his superior to gift his lover.

Nowaki slid the content out of the bag...and his eyebrows shot up. It was the _Kama Sutra**._

_For the Gay._

Hiroki's blush reached the roots of his hair and he snatched the book away from the raven.

In the next moment, Nowaki could barely restrain his incensed lover from throwing the book out the window.

"Hiro-san! Really! What would the neighbours think if they see that book coming out of our window?"

_Miyagi Yoh was a dead man_, Hiroki thought with a ferocious expression.

Somewhere, someplace, an oblivious Miyagi innocently whistled a tune merrily.

* * *

*I know nothing about the company. I just saw an ad then, of watches, when I was writing this.

**I don't know much about the Kama Sutra either. Artistic liberty was taken to the usage of this title. I don't mean offence to anyone.

And that's the last of Hiroki's Birthday arc! Phew, I'm happy to have it finished and relieved to get it out of the way. Now that I look back, I realize that it was a bit drawn out and could be more concise. Well, it was a beginner attempt, so I will just have to work more on that in the future.

As for this final part of the arc, it was written very rushed and in scraps of time, so I'm not quite satisfied with it, but again, I'm glad to get it over with.

Expect another update before or on the new year. Next chapter title: _The Demon and the Typhoon._

Thanks!

-Black


	10. The Demon & the Typhoon

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

A/N:

So… I'm supposed to be studying for finals right now. But this is what I'm doing…

When inspiration hits, you just gotta go with the flow. Right?

Anyway, here is something a little different…

* * *

**The Demon and the Typhoon**

The road was small and dusty, desolate with the lack of people about. Yet he chose that road precisely because not many frequented it in the village.

There was a small stall on that road that he visited around every full moon. The owner now knew when to expect him and was only too glad to scurry about and give him what he deemed were the Demon's due. He surely did not want to incur the Demon's wrath.

Kamijou scowled at the man's fear. Yet, unknowingly, he only intimidated the man more, exacerbating the situation at hand.

The man fumbled incompetently, hands shaking and sweating, to pack the goods in a bundle before giving it to the Demon with fearful eyes.

Glaring at the man, Kamijou turned with a swish of his cloak, leaving the stall owner huddling. He briskly walked back the way he came into the village, but taking a different path to his home in the woods, ignoring the people who swiftly stopped and stepped away from his direction once knowledge hit. Some even had the audacity to run back to their houses and slam their doors locked.

Kamijou only grit his teeth and scowled.

Born on the night when the moon was red, and with his hair matching in colour to that of the moon then, the village had already looked on his minutes old self with suspicion and mistrust.

When his mother was not found five years later - simply disappeared - the village deemed his tiny, malnourished self unholy. Evil. A threat.

The villagers flinched whenever its piercing, accusing gaze landed on them. They became afraid as it survived the years. Rumours and tales arose of the Demon: it fed on blood; it had gone mad and killed anyone who entered its forest home.

Ludicrous rumours that made Kamijou doubt the villagers' sanity.

The fear evolved. It led growth to scorn and contempt. A simple glimpse of reddish hair had everyone glaring fearfully and rushing to the safety of their homes. They despised what they were afraid of.

They named him a demon.

He was Demon Kamijou.

* * *

The sand was soft and prickly underneath his bare feet. He had chosen to walk to the beach instead of the cliffs that day, though the walk to the beach was laden with more sticks and stones that hurt his feet than the path to the cliffs.

This was his only solace now: the open sky, and the endless waters. An abundance of blue to make him feel alive.

The wind softly breezed past, fluttering through his cloak and attempting to push back the hood that covered his unusual hair. It felt like a hand ruffling his hair almost. He slowly relaxed as the wind continued to toy around him.

He visited this place countless times. It was his only comfort now. The wind, his sole companion. It somehow felt like there was a presence there, whenever the soft brush of air greeted him as he stepped onto the shore and let the water lap at his feet.

Gazing at the never-ending sky and horizon, the vastness overwhelmed him for a moment, before the wind was there again, caressing his face and whispering in his ears.

Closing his eyes, he let himself feel. Let himself imagine and be free.

And he let himself forget who he was, _what _he was.

The breeze brushed past him for a few precious moments before a frown overtook his face. He opened his eyes and was once again met with the vastness of the world.

He _couldn't _forget.

He was Demon Kamijou.

* * *

The woods were thick and vibrant with the sounds of life. He slipped between the trees, not moving one branch out of place, traversing the well-walked path to his hut.

There wasn't an animal trail one could follow to his home. Kamijou had simply learned to recognize the trees leading to his hut. He didn't want the other villagers to destroy his only safe place.

For the longest time, the villagers had wondered where the Demon's abode was. Where it kept its treasures and hunts. They had seen it disappear into the woods often enough. Nevertheless, few dared venture into the wood's depths. The forest was scary on a normal day, but with a demon living amidst it, it became a place off-limits. No one wanted to willingly step onto the demon's territory.

Kamijou had been grateful for this as he didn't need to constantly watch his back in his own home then.

Yet, as usual, his luck had struck and a few of the overgrown, arrogant bastards in the village had become keen to find the hellhole the demon lived in and destroy it. Along with the demon, if possible.

The big lugs had first followed the animal trails. Kamijou had watched in amusement as they bumbled around, scaring themselves with their own movements and, in turn, scaring the wildlife. However, as the oafs grew more confident of being in the forest without anything mortal occurring to them, they had set out deeper into the woods and grown more adventurous in their explorations.

It was only time now - Kamijou knew - keeping those idiots from finding his home.

Standing on the threshold of his crumbling home, he clenched his hands in anger at his own futility. There was nothing he could do if the villagers found his home even after all the traps he assembled around the area.

Filling a bowl with musty water to wash his hands and feet, he saved the clean water to drink later. Reddish hair that had faded to brown under all that filth and grime, framing a dirt streaked face, reflected back at him, marred by the ripples on the water's surface. Meeting his own hardened and guarded eyes, he knew the villagers would be relentless in their pursuit.

For he was Demon Kamijou.

* * *

Lightening split the sky and thunder rocked the ground as waves rushed past and violently hit the craggy shore.

A lone, cloaked figure fought the blustering winds hammering against him to climb onto the towering cliffs that created an inky blot in the night's landscape. It walked to the precipice and stood there, gazing forward.

He was the black-sheep, a pariah, because of his odd hair colouring and slim build. And, therefore, the cause of all misfortune to the village. Some part of him had long since wanted to scoff at the skewed logic, but now, he only felt overwhelmingly sad and alone.

Kamijou fisted his hands, his fingernails digging painfully into the palm of his hand. However, the pain did nothing to distract him. The roaring winds continued to whip fiercely around him, yet the wind didn't soothe him then as it always did. The horrific and sickening image of his home burning into cinders was firmly etched into his mind and replayed over and over again, haunting him at every breath.

The scorned soul surveyed the night around him and tried to forget the village that cast him out. The dark, churning waters presented a gruesome sight below him but the ever elusive horizon was inviting and eerily welcoming.

Seventeen years of forsaken solitariness led to this instance and his decision.

He wavered. But a moment later, Kamijou took a step forward, placing his feet on nothing but air, before he plunged sharply into the frothy depths of the sea. A flash of lightening covered the sight of his plummet and the water swallowing him whole.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, before the sea angrily invaded and retreated again from the land as usual.

The next day, the village rejoiced when they found the Demon's hut in the woods burned down and the knowledge that the Demon was in the sea.

* * *

Dawn unfurled along the soft lines of the sea, casting reddish hues along one side of the shores. Some distance away from the sandy beach, the cliff stood, tall and looming, surrounded by calm waters. Winds lazily swirled about the land that morning. The storm of the previous night abated and long gone. The waves playfully flowed in, stretching to reach the figure lying unconscious on the sand.

Wracking coughs seared his chest as he came to. His lungs burned with the salt still lingering in his airways. His throat was raw and scratchy.

_He was cursed to not even be granted a peaceful death_, Kamijou thought bitterly.

Sand covered and stuck to him from head to toe. Pushing himself up the best he could, with the sand shifting and sliding, Kamijou looked around himself to get his bearings. His body trembled with the effort. Kamijou frowned at its weak state. If someone from the village were to find him now, he would be very much helpless and pose such an easy target.

"Are you okay?"

Kamijou jerked at the voice suddenly coming from above him. His body spasmed at the action and he became powerless to speak for an instant as a throb emanated from all parts of his body. He looked up at the imposing figure with bleary eyes.

The other had dark raven hair that put his face in shadow from Kamijou's viewpoint. He stood tall with his head cocked at an angle, as if curious. Kamijou couldn't decipher the other man's expression or intention quite yet.

Finding his throat too raw to speak, Kamijou simply nodded with weary eyes in response. He wanted the stranger gone already.

"You know, that was a very foolish thing to do," the stranger said.

Though his words were mild, there was something underlying there in his tone that sent prickling awareness down the slighter man's spine. Kamijou frowned and glared at the raven. In his current condition, he was at the mercy of the other.

Kamijou attempted to further fully sit up and put some distance between the two of them somehow. The raven unnerved him. There was an air about him that was oddly familiar, though, Kamijou knew he had never seen the man before. The wind brushed against his side and it felt as soothing as ever. But, Kamijou noticed, there was something peculiar, something on the edge of his senses, that bothered him.

"Who are you?" His voice came out as a croak and Kamijou couldn't help it if all the paranoia he felt was reflected in his suspicious and gruff tone.

"I am Nowaki," the other man said simply and easily, if not a little amused.

Kamijou flashed his teeth in a snarl and replied acerbically, "Typhoon."

Nowaki merely nodded, not affected by the other man's tone. "And, you are?" he asked.

Kamijou stiffened for a moment. _Who didn't know what he was?_ He thought. _Apparently, the idiot in front of him_. Nonetheless, some part of him was still pleased at the other's ignorance of his title.

Just the same, all of his anger directed towards the villagers and now, his own existence, suddenly focussed on the raven in front of him. Feeling defensive, he bit out sharply, "I don't answer to anyone."

Instantly, without notice, the winds rose sharply and the raven was looming in front of him, impossibly close, before the smaller man could even blink. Kamijou's breath caught as Nowaki gripped his chin and tilted his head so that their gazes directly met for the first time.

Kamijou's eyes widened. So close to the other man, with the winds swirling about them, and lost in the raven's vivid blue eyes that reflected the sea and the sky, Kamijou abruptly realized what was bothering him earlier.

The tall raven before him was the presence he felt everyday. The one he sensed in the winds that greeted him whenever he came to the shores. The one that battered against him so doggedly last night, on the cliffs. The winds he found so much comfort in...was inexplicably the man in front of him.

"Typhoon," he whispered with stunned and wide eyes. "You're the wind. You were the one...always with me, everyday."

And, in a sudden turn of events, the raven was leaning in, catching the smaller man's lips between his own, stealing his breath away. The action sent his mind reeling and Kamijou was instantly lost on what to make of the situation.

Nowaki pulled back slowly, watching the other man with intense eyes. "_Do not_ do that ever again," the raven commanded. "Your life is now mine," he deemed. "I think I deserve to know the name of the one whose life I now own."

Kamijou suddenly felt very tired. He lowered his eyes. He didn't know what the man in front of him wanted. He was still overwhelmed with the realization that the one in front of him, pestering him, was actually _his _wind.

"I am...Demon Kamijou," the words seemed to be dragged out of the smaller man.

The instance of silence that followed his words echoed and ringed in his ears. Kamijou feared how the taller man would react.

"But you are not a demon," was the amused reply.

Well, Kamijou definitely wasn't expecting that.

He jerked his head up and gaped into those clear blue eyes with a startled expression. His breath caught at the words that he had so longed to hear his whole life from someone - _anyone_.

"_I_ am a demon," the raven said. And, as if to prove his declaration, the winds once again swelled in ferocity, whipping Kamijou's grimy, reddish strands into his face and eyes, but leaving the raven entirely unaffected.

_Typhoon_, Kamijou's thoughts swirled, _Demon._

Though he knew he should be afraid of this being in front of him who was, apparently, a _veritable _demon, all Kamijou felt was confusion and shock. He didn't care if his current condition was wholly too weak and vulnerable. Besides, if the demon - _Typhoon, _his mind corrected._ Nowaki_ - had indeed wanted to hurt him, then he would have already done so by now.

"So, human, _what is your name_?" The demon was persistent in what it wanted.

Kamijou was speechless. He was referring to another as a demon. Not himself. Blinking soundlessly, caught in a whirlwind of emotions, he attempted to speak.

But it was some moments, before his voice came out unsteady and out of breath as he said, "Kamijou," each word enunciated carefully, "Kamijou...Hiroki."

Then, Nowaki was impossibly close again, his lips curving. The smaller man found himself lost in those blue eyes that comforted him the same as the sea and the skies always did.

"Your life is mine." Nowaki commanded. "_You_ are now mine, Hiroki Kamijou."

Kamijou could only look on with wide eyes. He couldn't object to the other man - no, demon's - statements. He was the typhoon, the wind, that had always looked after him and been his only solace.

_You are mine, Hiroki Kamijou_. The words echoed in his mind and resonated in his body. And, suddenly, the world was small again, consisting of a demon named Typhoon, playful winds and blue eyes.

He lowered his eyes in acceptance.

He was… Kamijou Hiroki.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Comments and honest criticism requested, please.

Thanks!

-Black


	11. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** See profile.

A/N: I'm back!

And Happy Valentine's Day!

So this little piece is more for me to get my juices flowing again. I have just had it sitting on my hard drive for more than a week now and wanted to post _something_ on Valentine's Day for my favourite couple (however short it may be). It is, of course, nowhere near finished. In fact, I think this will be the first of three parts, delving into Nowaki's childhood.

Also, sincere thanks to the lovely _X _for your reviews on the previous chapter and also the one before that. I'm simply sad that I couldn't reply and thank you sooner.

* * *

**Nightmares**

Sometimes, Nowaki had nightmares.

He tended to always be silent about them, though Hiroki knew when they occurred as usually during those nights, Nowaki pulled his lover on top of him so that his Hiro-san lay like another blanket on him, covering and shielding him from the world.

Sometimes, they talked. Other times, silence was enough.

Tonight was one of those nights, and it was Hiroki who started their midnight tête-à-tête in bed.

They lay nestled under the sheets, legs tangled, snug and comfortable in the warmth and darkness surrounding them. Nowaki was relaxed under the pleasant weight and warmth of his Hiro-san, one hand buried in his lover's umber strands, the other placed on the brunet's bare back, and was beginning to be lulled into a slight drowse himself. Meanwhile, Hiroki was nicely sprawled on top of his lover, his head lying in the crook of Nowaki's neck, his breath puffing warmly against his lover's ear, his whole body rising and sinking with each of the raven's inhales.

"Want to talk?" Hiroki murmured, his voice groggy with sleep and just soft enough to bridge the minuscule abyss between his mouth and his lover's ear.

Nowaki stayed silent for a long while. But Hiroki was patient. After all, the brunet had nowhere else he would rather be. Hiroki had almost dozed off when the reply did come.

"Hiro-san, please don't ever leave me," Nowaki whispered, tightening his arm around his lover's waist.

Hiroki blinked and was startled out of his doze at his lover's words. Frowning, he raised himself up on his arms and looked down at Nowaki, scrutinizing his lover. Nowaki had that sad look on his face.

Something inside Hiroki softened in response. Growling, he bumped his forehead against Nowaki's and looked down hard into those blue-gray eyes. "Don't _you_ ever leave _me_," Hiroki replied fiercely.

Instantly, some of the despondency left Nowaki and he smiled. Though his Hiro-san hadn't openly given him a surefire declaration of never-ending love nor a promise of eternity together, Nowaki thought that his Hiro-san's own admission of insecurity was much more precious.

However, it still hadn't dissipated the feeling of melancholy remaining from his dream, loitering at the edges of his consciousness.

Nowaki didn't often think about his life at the orphanage now. Even though he believed that he had as many good memories of his childhood as the bad ones (if not more) his dreams sometimes had a knack for drudging up those unpleasant moments of his childhood, and couple it with his fears, unsettlingly creating nightmares.

Hiroki gazed down at his lover's smile. Though some of the sadness receded from Nowaki's eyes, Hiroki thought that still enough of it lingered to dim his lover's usual bright smile. He pressed his lips against Nowaki's in a simple kiss, pulling back after a moment.

Nowaki thought that his Hiro-san's shoulders may not be as broad as his own, but they were broad enough to make him feel safe. He wondered if this was what his Hiro-san felt sometimes whenever the brunet gazed up at him, seemingly so helplessly, when Nowaki was in the same position.

His reaction to that unexpected awareness was to bury both hands into his lover's messy strands and bring him back in for a blazing, intense kiss that had Hiroki fisting his own hand into the sheets and clenching the other hard around Nowaki's hip. Nowaki flipped them over, reversing their positions, in the small moment that it took to pant in some much needed air as they broke their kisses.

"Hiro-san, let's visit my orphanage on the weekend," Nowaki gasped out amidst breathless huffs after another burning tongue wrestle.

Hiroki's kiss-addled mind was slow to process his lover's unexpected words, but his eyes widened slightly when he did fully comprehend. His response came immediately and he answered with a simple, "Okay."

Hiroki didn't ask the questions running through his mind then from Nowaki's sudden request. Nonetheless, he was now curious as to how much Nowaki was actually reconciled to his title as an orphan and what his childhood was like specifically. His lover hadn't ever much talked about the orphanage in detail or about his childhood days and he had always seemed happy enough whenever there was a mention of childhood, youth, and infancy related topics. And Hiroki had always remembered to make those days like Christmas and such (which would be usually spent with family) special, considerate of Nowaki's orphanhood. But Hiroki now wondered.

His curiosity was peaked.

* * *

TBC

A/N: And that's it for the first part of this.

Enjoy Valentine's everyone!

Thanks, Black.


End file.
